


I CAN'T SLEEP

by ayobaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #1 oikawa haterz, & noya best senpai, chatfic, iwachan stan club, iwaoi best friends, kagehina best friends, karasuno first years gang gang, tsukkiyama best friends, yachi best girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayobaby/pseuds/ayobaby
Summary: [ haikyuu chatfic ; in which the first years bond together and karasuno frets over hinata and his inability to function as a regular human being ]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. late night calls with hinata are not recommended

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS IVE BEEN WATCHING SEASON 4 AND I CRIED THEY LOOK SO FUCKING GOOD FOR WHAT

kageyama tobio wasn’t one for texting at midnight but he supposed exceptions always had to be made. when his phone let out a cheerful ‘ping!’ at 12:02am, he could only pause his restless game of volley chase ( where he crawled after a volleyball at odd hours of the night, as soundlessly as possible ).

**sunyou**

_hey hey!! u awake???_

[ sent 12:02am ]  
  


**milkman**

_the fuck? whyre you up so late_

[ sent 12:03am ]

  
he could barely believe his eyes as the tiny icon of hinata popped up and down, indicating he was typing. it was midnight and hinata usually slept at a decent time ( unlike him ). plus, once he was properly out, he was a rock. nothing could move nor awaken him. for him to be up this late was truly a mystery that tobio did not have the time to uncover.  
  


**_sunyou is typing . . ._ **

**sunyou**

_i got bored :3_  
  
[ sent 12:05am ]

tobio sighed. opting to not respond, he chucked his phone aside and focused on the volleyball once more. he leapt three feet into the air as his phone began to vibrate ferociously. “ _WHAT DO YOU WANT?_ ” he screamed through the phone. “ _geez, you_ _don't have to yell so loud!! you'll wake your parents!!_ ” he suppressed a wince at the reminder and ploughed on. “fine.” he growled, voice dropping lower. “the fuck you want, it's midnight and i'm busy.” a giggle burst through from the other side and tobio fought the urge to growl once more. “you're busy— at midnight—“ shouyou gasped out. with furrowed brows, he replayed what he said in his head, wondering what the dumbass midget found so hilarious.

 **OH**. _OH NO NO NO NO—_ “IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT! I'M PRACTISING PLAYING WITH THE BALL!” he realised his mistake too late and was resigned to listening hinata shouyou wheeze his lungs out. tobio sighed. his best friend hacked a few times before giggling. “i called to check up on you! it's midnight, and i saw you were online, and i got worried you were kidnapped— not that you’re the type to get kidnapped but tsukishima said the other day that—“ he silently listened to shouyou ramble, warily eyeing the bright neon flashing numbers which displayed a stubborn 01:56am.

“we have school, dumbass.” he cut in after the boy had just finished his breathless rant over spiking. “ _no, we don't! it's_ _friday!_ ” “ **FRIDAY. YES. MOTHERFUCKING AM. WE STILL HAVE SCHOOL, DUMBASS.** ” tobio could feel the pout radiating from his phone and gingerly held it away from his ear, expecting an arsenal of screams. instead, he was greeted with unwitting silence, and was beginning to feel concerned until— “ _don't play too much, kags! bye!_ ” he didn’t even have a chance to gasp out another “ **DUMBASS**.” as the line cut dead. tobio stared at the now-silent phone in his hands in disbelief and idly wondered how easy would it be to just break the device in a single spike. then, he wouldn't have to deal with hinata any longer than he usually had to. before drifting off into dreamland, he prayed that this would not be a daily occurrence. there was something almost disturbing about hinata at 1am. . . .

school was uneventful. tobio traipsed into the gym for volleyball practice, exchanging a customary sneer with tsukishima as a greeting. he was about to wonder where hinata was but ultimately decided it wasn’t worth the potential headache. dumbass. not even present yet he was already unsettling the setter. sugawara seemed to note his unease as he slowly approached tobio with a careful smile plastered across his face. “everything going all right, kageyama-kun?” he stiffly jerked his head to the right in reply. when sugawara's face did not relax, he hastily stuttered out “f-fine. just wondering where dumba— hinata is. that's all.” the last part was said with such conviction that the elder setter could only lightly step away with a hum. kageyama tobio was truly a very intense boy. “let me know if you need anything!” sugawara called out. tobio's face screwed up in concentration. “sugawara-san.” he began. the aforementioned boy smiled at him kindly. “if, um, daichi-san . . . called you at 12am and talked for two hours nonsensically . . . would you feel strange?” sugawara blinked.

“is this about hinata?” he asked tenderly. tobio shook his head abruptly and backed away. “a little tact goes a long way, suga-senpai!” a bright voice piped up beside him. they only received a barked “shut up nishinoya!” and the second year libero could not help but feel as if he'd missed an important moment.

the blue eyed boy had bumped into yachi in his haste to get away but she only waved his apology off. “kageyama-kun, are you going to visit shouyou today? i tried finding him at lunch but his classmates told me he was ill . . .” she trailed off, observing how tobio was colouring an odd shade of puce. ah. no wonder he wasn’t in. “dumbass stays up until, what, fucking 3am, of course he isn’t in— i'm gonna kill him.” he told yachi suddenly. the blonde started from his sudden switch of unnerving muttering to deadpanning. the rest of practice was spent with her empathetically convincing tobio that it wasn’t a good idea to murder a certain hinata shouyou as the other team members practised around them. it wasn’t until reason #432 that he was convinced and took off into the night, leaving behind bewildered boys and one exhausted yachi hitoka. 

now, he wasn’t religious. his mind was usually occupied by volleyball and he never really thought about anything else other than that ( it showed. particularly in his school grades ). so when a certain _ping!_ echoed in his silent room, tobio praised the lord that his parents weren’t home to witness the impressive string of swears that left his mouth.

**  
sunyou**

_let's start a first year group chat._

[ sent 17:32pm ]

”MOTHERFUCK—“


	2. tobio, are you okay? are you okay? are you okay, tobio?

to say tobio had been severely bothered by hinata's sudden decision was an understatement. the setter had immediately called him to chew him out — “ _kageyama, you need to chill out! it'll be so much fun!!”_ “NOT WITH TSUKISHIMA THERE IT WON'T.” — and they had reached on a tentative agreement to consult with yachi before making any big decisions. at least, that's what tobio had planned on.

unbeknownst to him, hinata had contacted their youngest manager and asked her to create a first year group chat. he figured if tobio valued her opinion so much, he wouldn’t oppose if she made the chat. so when kageyama tobio fished his phone out on a warm tuesday afternoon ( practice was cancelled ), he was given the biggest shock of his life.

**hi-ya! :** _I created this chat so we cld all interact <3_

 **hi-ya! :** _This is Yachi btw!! u guys can call me Hitoka if u want to_

 **sunyou :** _omg hiiiii hitoka :D_

 **Kei.** **:** _I don't like this._

 **g-gucci :** _sorry tsukki ):_

 **Kei. :** _Is the King on this chat?_

upon reading that, his lips curled up into a fitting sneer and he angrily punched a reply.

**milkman :** _SHUT THE FUCK UP._

 **sunyou :** _lol kags got mad. watch out tsukki >:)_

 **Kei. :** _Don't call me that._

 **Kei. :** _This is pretty pointless anyway. We see each other enough as it is._

there was no way tobio was going to agree with tsukishima kei of all people. so he did the only thing he could.

**milkman :** _actually, i think it's a great idea. you mad, dumbass?  
_  
 **Kei.** : _No. I thought you'd might be though. It seems to be your favourite hobby — getting mad._ _  
_

 **g-gucci :** _aha, nice kill :D_

 **sunyou :** _yYEAH NICD KILLLL!!!!!!  
_

 **milkman :** _stfu before i kill you hinata_

 **sunyou :** _ill kill u first yamayama >:((_

”i don't fucking like this.” he declared aloud to nobody in particular. his mother hummed from the next room, idly debating on whether she should rebuke him or not. she decided to leave him be for now and as her footsteps became fainter, tobio's tight grip on his phone loosened. calling hinata would not guarantee anything — _fucking little shit_ — as that boy did as he pleased. plus, he was fond of hitoka and did not want to oppose her. and so with a couple more furious taps, he resigned himself to his miserable fate.

  
a week had passed since the surprise formation of their group chat. it had been surprisingly domestic, considering that tsukishima was eager to pick fights with him at every opportunity. hinata would also unknowingly egg both of them on, causing yamaguchi and hitoka to worriedly slip into the roles of peacemakers. however, no true buttons had been pushed yet. ‘and they better not be,’ he silently threatened, a frown marring his skin at the mere thought of the first year middle blockers. 

it was on a chilly wednesday afternoon when tobio tentatively walked into the gym. unsurprisingly, sugawara was hovering nearby the entrance as if in wait ( yeah, he probably had been waiting for his junior to turn up ). “kageyama-kun!” he called brightly. fuck. the younger boy blinked solidly. oh. this was where he was supposed to respond, right? but what did sugawara-senpai want with him? he hadn't fought hinata in a day ( considered a world class achievement ) though that probably had to do with the fact that, once again, the small boy was MIA—

“relax, kageyama-kun! i just wanted to see if you were doing okay!” gentle hands grasped his shoulders and brought him back to the land of the living. ah, fucksickles. “yes. i am fine.” tobio answered robotically. he awkwardly freed himself from his upperclassman's light hold and stalked off towards hitoka, who had been anxiously overviewing the whole debacle. he pointedly ignored the commotion which erupted behind him ( “okay, now you really flopped, senpai!” “nishinoya can you **shut up**?!” ), choosing to focus on the manager's welcoming ( trembling! ) smile. 

“how are you doing today, kageyama?” hitoka's steady tone didn’t betray her. he shrugged noncommittally. “can i get a water bottle please? misplaced mine.” was all he offered in response. his friend knew that he just struggled to express himself and took no offence to his abrupt manner. she offered him a warm smile ( a steady one, this time ), handed him a spare bottle and sent him off with a warning to “not overwork yourself, okay!” 

it was times like these which made him thankful for the very few friends he had who truly understood him. as tobio fiddled with the volleyballs, he bit back the almost mournful thought that hinata surely would have commented on their impressive range of appearances. it seemed that karasuno were wearing them a bit thin. where was the guy, anyway? he probably would have texted— oh.

it took an extraordinary amount of self control for one to not openly gape at kageyama tobio ( the genius boy setter who rarely moved hurriedly unless if it was a calculated, in game move designed to benefit the team ) as he ungracefully flounced across the gym in a manner akin to a wild animal. hitoka visibly started and even kiyoko's jaw dropped. everybody watched as he attacked his bag, viciously wringing out his phone. “jesus crispy christ, you'd think he'd want the phone dead!” tanaka whispered to an awestruck nishinoya ( who had nothing to say in response, for once ). 

they continued watching as tobio began punching in numbers and precariously held the phone to his ear. they would deny it to kingdom come afterwards but they all ( yes, even captain daichi and coach ukai ) leaned in when he started grunting incomprehensibly. and they all resumed to their usual activities and positions ( with the exception of hitoka, who facepalmed ) when they heard what tobio said next. 

“ **YOU FUCKING DUMBASS** , **HINATA**!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want everyone to know that i once typed hisoka instead of hitoka and audibly screamed


End file.
